69 F
by mikanjusu
Summary: Roxas is a normal teenager who falls in love with a mere stranger from the streets.But what happens when that stranger turns out to be your substitute teacher who hides more than a million secrets from you ?
1. Chapter 1

There was a stinging pain that made roxas shed a small tear. It was a tear of pain.. but in the end.. he would get pleasure from it.  
The pain made his back hairs rise.. but with a little more force... 

He'd finally pluck his eye brow.

" wow that's hott... "

His homosexual side had taken a liking into making Roxas all tidy and cute. no one really knew he was "gay" but he was cute so it would take humility off the whole "gay" subject.

Roxas muttered to himself as he slipped his tweezer back into his drawer. Most likey, Roxas was a typical high maintenance teenager.  
He didn't admit it , but he knew it. Oddly... he was an awfully nice kid, not stuck up at all, honors student, potato, patoto.  
Roxas went to his closet and chose his outfit for school. For a high maintenance kid.. he was pretty damn messy.  
Picking out the nice brand name jacket he'd been looking for ( 'there you are you little fucker', roxas said to himself )  
he went out to his garage and left for school. Being 16, he had his advantage of being able to drive, and being able to drive gave him the opportunity to get a car (any of his choice.) and a damn nice one too.

The sound of music rang in his ear as time passed by. Roxas was smoothly on his way to school when he noticed there was a disturbance up ahead. not really serious, but he went to check it out anyway.

After pulling up on the side walk, Roxas got out his car a noticed something "funny" on the ground. There was a massive blob of red lying on the floor, along with some quite fasionable black clothing.

He poked at it.

"OWWWWW..."

"HOLY SHIT IT TALKED..."

" what the heck.. it has a name you know!! "

Roxas squinted his eyes... what turned out to be it, was actually boy.. no a guy.. boy was to childish to say. This guy was tall.. and really skinny.  
not to mention curvy around the hips.

The unknown guy looked at Roxas with a puzzeld and angry expression. He had really wild hair..and fair skin but more closely to pale. Roxas took a moment to help the him off the ground. "ermm yeah sorry about that... im uh roxas. "

"ahh pleased. that name's Axel .. igot it memorized/i? "

The phrase totally shook Roxas. Almost a complete turn on. Axel's voice was so.. cool ..and not too deep.

(sexy)

and then it hit him.

Roxas had just noticed "Axel's" eyes. whoa... they were so ... gorgeous kinda. Then realization of the extreme amout of seconds he'd wasted came to mind, and Roxas got more into subject and averted axel's eyes.

"so uhhh you okay? you look like your inna messy situtation, "

"well how kind of you to have noticed... "

Roxas bit his lip.  
Axel was pretty good with being rude while using polite words, but they sound appropriate hearing they were from a guy like him...

" i kinda crashed my bike, well not litteraly .. but some guys i used to know were just messing with me and well - yeah.  
kind got knocked out a bit " Axel did look alot like he had a little bruise on his head too - plus his bike was in a really shabby condition.

(who rides bikes to school anyway ... ) "oh well uhh i er ... wanna ride?? " roxas had immediatly interrupted. His homo side was getting to him ( HE'S SOO HOTT ROXY.. MAKE HIM SAY YES !! C'MON DO IT DO DO ITTT !! )

Axel looked at him surprised but nodded his head in agreement. " yeah i could use a lift. " The two went into Roxas's car. Carefull not to get the floor carpet dirty, Axel got in slowy. " nah it's okay.. i was gonna clean it later this week anyway. " roxas pleaded him to get in faster.

"whoaaa.. not tryna kiddnap me eh? "

"maybe.. (there was a playful tone in roxas's voice. was he usually like this? ) so were ya heading ? haven't seen you around our school before."

"yeah im er new .. and you know.. bad start " axel was blushing pink , quite ashamed , but roxas didn't mind at all.

" you mean the highschool just around here..?? no way, we goto the same school then ! " (YESS !! )

Axel smiled a bit , but his face screwed up due to the bruise across his face.

"to tell the truth im really a su-

"oh... you wanna check the nurse's ? " roxas said

" huh? - nah i'l be alright. " he turned away looking a bit confused. if only Roxas hadn't cut him off.. he must wanted to say something really important right ?

---------------------------------------------

After a long, awkward drive they were finally in the school parking lot. Axel turned to thank Roxas. and sadly they parted.

" see ya round !! " Roxas yelled.

Axel was walking to the school entrance . He turned and smiled back. then winked.  
or so Roxas thought . ( HE WINKED ROXY?? HE DID HE DID... !!)

" Axel... "

Roxas slowy follwed behind, making his way to the school entrance.

----------------------------------------------

It was the start of a usual school day. Roxas walked up to his locker, accompanyed by his normal companions. Sora and Riku had known Roxas for quite sometime now. They were a typical group of friends. A bit odd.. but normal.

" awwwww man i can't believe i skipped breakfast this morning.. you got something to eat roxy ? "  
The brunnete boy tugged on roxas shirt. As clever as he was, Sora had absolutly no common-sense.

" no , and my name is Roxas , why can't you just use my normal name? we're not kids anymore you know, " Roxas replied.

Sora pouted a puppy face looking quite disapointed. Roxas hated seeing Sora like this.

Then Sora's large blue eyes began to tear up. Was he seriously that hungry ? Sora was always hungry , so Roxas didn't mind. Oddly he couldn't help to see Sora so miserable.

" ARGHH .. here.. " Roxas handed him a $5.00. " Go treat yourself to the candy machine or something y-you .  
non fat fatkid. " Sora didn't even say 'thank you' but muttered a bit something like "hommg-thanks" and ran off. Roxas wish he hadn't given him the money as he felt a hand run up into his shrit. Riku LOVED to flirt with Roxas, but not around Sora. He did enjoy the flirting some bit,  
but Roxas alway felt wrong about doing this with Riku. Sora was crazy about the guy.

" riku.. it's school.. what if someone sees..?? " Roxas said as he forced the older boy away. Riku swept his silvery hair out his face revealing his aqua eyes. They were so beautiful and seductive.

"c'mon Roxas.. no ones watching. " Riku grinned a bit, and Roxas frowned . He had been mentally molested.  
He was always feeling guilty doing things with Riku behind Sora's back.

Once, they were at Sora's house, and the moment Sora left the room, Riku started groping on Roxas, kissing his neck. And the moment Sora got back Riku was all over Sora again.Sora must have been an idiot not noticing the massive hickey on Roxas' neck that day. Speaking of this particular event..

" We need to talk Riku ... I don't like doing these things with you... it feels wrong and it's not fair to Sora. "

Riku arched his brow an extreme angle. He was truly confused. " What ? I thought you liked it ? "

"I do but .. (Roxas put a hand on Riku's shoulder) you- "

bRINNNG RINGGGG/b

The bell interupted them. Why was Roxas always interrupted ?! Someone ran down the hallway carrying a couple of candy bars and a bag of chips . "WHAIT HUPP BUYSS "  
Poor Sora stuffed his face with food attempting to speak while his mouth shot food out in every direction.. (gross).

"Hey I hear we gotta substitute teacher today, Mrs. Aeris is pregnant, and we get a sub the for a whole week ! " Sora was turning purple and red.  
" Alot people don't know yet b- buackk.. " Sora began gasping for air. Riku gave him a good punch and he was okay.

"But I think the principle got her pregnant ! Funny story really - "  
Roxas slapped his hand over Sora's mouth. " Gosh do you ever shut up? " Clearly Roxas wasn't interested at all about other people's relationship or school.

They walked to their first period and took there usual seats. Roxas hoped that they wouldn't get Cid again. All that hag would do was nagg and sleep. and nag.  
He just wanted to get the day over with. Roxas put his hand under his chin. If only today would have been exciting as this morning...

The door opened slowing, as someone walked in . Roxas jerked up as a familar voice came to mind.

(NOOO.. you gotta be joking me..)

Axel turned and faced the classroom. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board in the most scratchy hand writing Roxas had ever seen.

A-X-E-L in big letters.

"Im your new substitute for the following week. I expect all of you to behave accordingly. All of you are mature enough to know all the school's rules and i expect you to do so." Axel kept his face straight. From the corner of his eye, he looked at Roxas. He smiled a bit, and continued to talk to the class . Roxas hoped no one had noticed.

"I'll be teaching you about the reproductive system this week, orders from your original science teacher. - "

The day was just getting better for Roxas. Sexual Reprodution with Axel ... how fun. Yet he felt a bit odd. Something just wasn't right.  
Maybe Riku had ruined his mood this morning ... Roxas tried hard to avoid Axel through out the class period. For some reason he was angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Class this morning took unusally long. Everyone left the classroom quickly as the bell sounded. Obviously no one was interested in the new "sub"  
It was the most droning and boring lesson they ever recived.

Roxas was the last to leave. A hand held out before him as he walked toward the door. " And a plesant hello to you too ! "  
Axel gave Roxas a warm smile, but Roxas ignored him. Axel frowned.

" Oh,- sorry about not telling you ... i guess most teachers don't ride bikes to school huh? "

Roxas looked at him. ( no shit sherlock ... how cold..) roxas thought.

" Look it's okay.. im just not getting a good start today thats all, "

" you mean i messed up your morning? " Axel's voice sounded as if he felt worried. Roxas shook his head vigorously.

"No .. you made it great i mean.. arghh i- "

" lets go get icecream. " Axel blurtted out suddenly. Roxas looked a at him in surprise through his blonde hair.

" What ? "

"My treat .. i never got to thank you appropriatly for the ride.. plus.. i dont' think you got too much notes today from our lesson"  
Roxas wanted to protest, but he thought getting ice cream after school would get his mind of Riku. And.. he really wasn't taking any notes anyway.

Roxas looked up at Axel . "Sure ... I'll meet you here after school. "

Axel just winked back. Roxas left quietly out of the classroom.

Icecream with Axel didn't sound too bad.

--------------------------------

The evening bell finally rang. Everybody rushed toward the exit door. Roxas sat down patiently feeling the need to puke. How he hated sitting by the door... Everyone's ass brushed against his shoulder while he sent waves of anger to them.  
If only he'd been the first to leave...

The hell of asses had finally ended. Riku and Sora were waiting by the door.

"aren't you going home ? " sora asked . Riku just looked at Roxas. Today had been an awkward day for the both of them.  
He tried all day to avoid Riku and was quite successful. But Riku looked a bit hurt.  
Roxas hated how he always felt sorry for everyone...

"i do but... i gotta go to the library and all.." Roxas was lying through his teeth. At the end of school the three usually went to the beach.

" oh.. well.. i'll see you tommorow then , c'mon riku ! " the brunette tugged at the older boys arms. Roxas was pleased to see Riku smile at Sora's desperateness. Maybe he could talk to Riku later.

" bye ROXY.. " Riku said ever so sarcasticly. Riku looked at him and winked. Roxas just shrugged it off.

He walked silently to his first period classroom to meet with Axel. As he walked in, he noticed Axel tied his hair up.  
It look really neat ... but he prefered it to be down.

" oh, there you are. " Axel got off a stool. He was waiting for Roxas. (How kind.) Roxas thought.  
They walked out of the classroom together. Roxas didn't talk at all. He wasn't enjoying the silence much.  
It was really awkward to be going to get icecream with a highschool substitute. But Axel looked really young.

Roxas wondered how old he REALLY was..

Thier silence was broken. "So.. got any place you want to go in mind? "  
Axel spoke while walking not looking at Roxas. He had a smile on his face though.

" well.. you choose since it's your treat. "

They both decided that walking to get icecream would be alot better. So, after a short drive home, the two walked to the nearest icecream cafe. It wasn't far, but Roxas never went the that cafebecause it was really too expensive. He wondered if Axel knew how expensive this place was.

From the looks of things though.. Axel didn't look really poor. He dressed cleanly and his clothes looked quite expensive.  
But what would explain his shabby bike? Roxas didn't think about it, so he ignored the fact that maybe Axel just liked a good workout. (How perverted of you Roxy... ) he thought to himself.

They both walked to the front counter. A lady dressed in white and black approched them.

" HAAAY ! ( her voice was extremly pitched. ) what would you like today ? "

Roxas looked at the menu. There were so many things. Coffe, Cakes, this and that, but he decided the icecream would be most appropriate.

" I'll just have vanilla icecream. " Axel looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"We'll have two of those then." He looked at Roxas, head turned fully and gave him a nod. There was a "ahem"  
and they both turned to look at the lady in the front counter.

"That'll be $25.00. "

Roxas was taken aback. Was icecream over here really THAT expensive? He looked at Axel who just smiled back.  
Reaching for his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Roxas was awed by all the money he stuffed carelessy into it.

Axel was loaded with cash.

Once he payed the lady the money and recived thier $12.50 each icecreams, they sat at a table in the back. Axel sat and ate his icecream, then cuffed his chin in his hands. It seemed as if he was more interested in watching Roxas eat.

Roxas wished he hadn't loved vanilla so much. Licking the icecream slowly, he couldn't believe how good it tasted!  
Maybe $12.50 was worth it. He stopped attacking his icecream cone thinking that a conversation with Axel might be been nice.

'talk.. got talk..' he thought. " So .. why're you so loaded? I never knew teaching gave you that much money. Axel looked at him, blushing a bit. What was so embarissing?

" i have uh.. two jobs.. yeah, plus i got my old folks place you know? but the're away so.. i got it to myself for now. "  
Axel sounded as if he was lying partially.

" So then why do you ride a bike to school? "

" i- i lost my ... keys.. " that sounded a bit convincing, maybe Axel was just a klutz.

Srangely, Axel seemed pretty intrested in Roxas' nose. He'd been staring at it for some time.

" What? "

Axel smiled. Then he rose out his seat a ... Axel's head was getting bigger.. or maybe he was just a little close to Roxas' face.  
a little too close.

Roxas hoped Axel didn't noticed his huge pores ...

There was a wet feeling, and Roxas finally relized what Axel had just done.

He just licked Roxas' nose.

" whoa.. "

Roxas was shocked. But he liked the feeling.. Axel's tounge was really warm.

Axel was blushing..alot. His cheek's apples were glowing red. " You had icecream on your nose ... "

Roxas looked at Axel, he wasn't mortified.. but a bit embarrased. He smiled at Axel laughing a bit.  
Axel laughed too. In the background they both heard the lady in the counter rant to her co-worker.

" LIKE OMG DID YOU LIKE SEE THAT BECKY?? "

"LIKE YEAH.. BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT."

"BUT YOU SAID IT !! "

Axel and Roxas both smiled at each other.

They laughed silently. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN : WOW.. haha MAJOR late update xD ?? guh i dunno , my kh obsession died out for a few months(wt OO)  
but i think it's slowly coming back? hm.. i don't know , i feel bored today so i write a new chapter :'D , im not very good with stories so please bear with me TT;; i fail most of my english and reading classes, haha xD i'll also try to resist the urge to type two dots after everything .. :0 (dang) 

and as an extra treat, i may post illustrations of the story later. maybe when i feel like drawing (.;;)

ENJOY 333x3

They walked out the cafe in silence. The cafe girls were like rabid fan girls of the two and urged them to hangout around the cafe more often.

" WE'LL LIKE.. GIVE YOU DISCOUNTS ! "

" that sounds nice ! " Roxas said to Axel as the left out the cafe.

Walking home Axel held to Roxas hand. He gripped it lightly and admired the feel of Roxas' soft hands.

" I - I had fun today," Roxas spoke quietly "

"Me too " Axel was warming up to Roxas.

Abruptly , they stopped walking and Axel embraced him in a bear hug.

Roxas was a bit shocked , but he reacted. His hand were lost , and the began to wander along the backside of Axel, slowly ... something felt hard ... Axel's bottom.. no.. something else.. he put his hands lower,

lower

" AXEL.. I .. " Roxas pulled his hand out Axel's pants . " Your.. I found your keys!! "

Looking at him wide eyed , Axel laughed , and gave Roxas a noogie.

" thanks , "

-------------------------------------------

Heart still fluttering , Roxas reluctantly walked back home . Axel had left him around a corner near Roxas' house. He seemed to be running late, but it didn't bother Roxas much. He was too happy , though he felt really tired too.

Once he was home, Roxas stripped down to his pajamas and plopped on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and thought about Axel again ( not like he'd already been doing so ..)

His heavy eyelids began to drop and he was soon asleep ...

-----------------------------------

" damnit i'm late !! "

Axel was sure late. Being with Roxas all evening really had it's negative sides. If he didn't get to his second job , it meant for sure he'd be living on ramen soon.

Luckily , he caught a cab and asked the driver to go to a street a few short of miles away .  
The driver, a man , probably in his late 40's , snickered when Axel told him his destination.

" did you and your girlfriend break up or something? she'd be mad if she knew you were ithere/i"

Axel shot a glare at the driver , but he stopped to recall that the driver made a point. If Roxas had found out what Axel was secretly doing on every other evening of the day for 3 hour shifts...

They drove up to a sidewalk near Axel's destination . Before he could walk to the entrance , Marluxia , Axel's fellow co-worker, glomped him and lectured him furiously .

" YOU !! HOW - how could you be so friggin late?! do you know how mad HE is?! " Marluxia was red in the cheeks , and his eye looked as if they were flamming ,

"AND , I didn't do my shift yet either -why ?! because I was to busy waiting for your dumbass to get here ! " his voice shook.

Wide eyed , Axel patted Marluxia lightly on the shoulder . He didn't say much. This really wasn't a good time for an explanation or consoling talk . He stunk at it anyway. Both men rushed inside the building through the back quickly.

Now, Axel was an outgoing person, money was fine too, but he had no idea what in the world got him to do this particular job, when being a substitute teacher was dandy enough ...

Slipping on the kinky tights, he turned to peek at Marluxia behind his shoulder. They were good friends, but did Marluxia like doing this too? He wondered what Roxas would think . Would he be angry? Or maybe Roxas was into things like this ..

" ehh.. yeah right "

" We are Male Strippers " Marluxia said proudly, as he looked at his figure in the mirror. " Axel arched his brows .

" I don't doubt myself, but i need around $200 tonight ." He frowned and left through the door. Axel followed.

" I hate Mondays here !" The tables were packed . Axel could see ugly men shuffled in a corner near the entrance . He looked around for a costumer that was at least decent.

Marluxia grabbed his hand " Look over there, i think those guys are good , " And they were decent enough too. A simple group of young looking people.

"Oh .. crap.. i forgot something , hey .. keep them entertained while i go and get some cuffs."

Axel took a deep breath.

The group that occupied the round table seemed OK. They stared at him and didn't say a word-

"Surprise us " they said.

Axel climbed on the table . Maybe a nice little dance would do the trick . His dance partner , Mr Pole. made great entertainment , and the group began to throw lots of bills at Axel . With a figure like his , alot of people request to have Axel entertain . How lucky..

Smiling , he took turns dancing on the laps of each of them , until Marluxia returned to share the ' fun ' .

few hours later ...

" 85,97,99 .. 358 !!" Marluxia cheered in triumph . "Plus my paycheck.. SWEET! "

"Congrats," Axel replied blandly. Tonight would have been ok if the group of what seemed to be innocent, hadn't attacked him in the attempt to get to his pants. Axel wished that he'd one day get a costumer who was gentle.

The night was over and Axel headed home. If only he'd known about where his car keys were earlier. Tomorrow, for sure, he was going to impress Roxas.

------------------------------------------------------------

OMG.. IM SO CHEESY HUH?!?!? HAHAH.. egh.  
i don't know..

im free to have questions answered. sorry for the bad spelling and grammar. and possibly the whole two dot (..) and run-on sentences xD edit i don't think i'll be able to update this soon TT;! im very sorry.. but i have many art request i have to do for some fellow deviants ; you can go see them if you want.. ( link on profile)


End file.
